Festival of love and rivally
by derge7654
Summary: After Winning the Kalos league. Ash and his kalos friends receive an invitation to the Jewel Tiara festival where they meet Ash former female traveling companions. Soon Serena realizes that there is more competition on Ash than she can handle. Can Serena win Ash heart before anyone else?


An overly excited crowd who are at the edge of their seats watching the greatest Pokémon battle ever fought it was between the current Kalos champion and the most talented young trainer the world has ever seen its fifteen year old Ash Ketchum from Pallet town who won the Kalos league and defeated all four Elite of the region.

"Greninja finish it of the Mega Shuriken" Ash shouted and repeated the actions of Greninja.

There was a big explosion a large cloud of dust was filled in the stadium.

Soon the dust cleared revelling a fainted Gardevoir.

The whole stadium was in silence.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle the victory goes Ash Ketchum from pallet town" the referee Said.

"HE DID IT HE DID IT ASH KETCHUM HAS DEFEATED THE CHAMPION DIANTHA AND NOW IS THE NEW KALOS CHAMPION!" the host shouted then there was aloud cheer from the crowd.

"We di... Did it Greninja" Ash said who was now on his knees "ninja" his Pokémon said returning to its normal from.

"Pikapi" his yellow friend Pikachu jumped at him.

"We finally did it Pikachu" as said happy has ever hugging both Greninja and Pikachu and saying

"Thank you guys i couldn't have done it with your help"

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu. Ash noticed that Greninja was too tired so he returned it to its Pokéball.

* * *

***Two hours later***

Ash, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena sat down at a table in a restaurant to celebrate Ash victory. It was a really busy restaurant, with employees running to every corner of the store, and customers smashing down on their food, converersing, laughing, and so-so. The placed smelled like the world's best buffet! However it wasn't far off; because it was only the world'second best buffet, but still. Bonnie wasn't so fond of big restaurants, though."Is this one of those places where you wait for 12 hours? I don't want to wait 12 hours!" Bonnie demanded.

"I don't think so Bonnie." Serena said, chuckling.

"We have to order before you wait. Here, try the kids menu." Serena said, handing her a little small coloring pamphlet.

"Thank you"She said, acting like a princess, puckering her lips. "But where's the crayons? Bonnie demands Crayons".

Clemont saw a challenge. It must of been time for his new invention! He began his routine, erected that keen little smirk of his, chuckling like a mad scientist. Clemont got real excited, and when he was about to show his new wacky gadget, he yelled "THE FUTURE IS NOW, THANKS TO SCI-" Bonnie threw a book at his face. Serena started laughing really hard. "I need a crayon, not another explosion" Bonnie said.

"Hey! I was really getting pumped up!" Ash demanded. After all, to him, science was the thing! And it was thing. So Clemont gave him his invention.

"Wow! Science is the bomb!" He said, amazed by his creation. It was a small little crayon, but it had the word Clemont on isn't into crayons, or drawing in general. But when Clemont makes one, he goes absolutely nuts.

"Thanks!" Clemont replied, scratching his hair. "I just hope it doesn't turn into an actual bomb."

Everyone at the table laughed. The guys at the other tables were like "did that kid just say his making a bomb?"

"So is a catering manager going to serve us? Like,what is up?" Serena said, to Ash. Serena waited for him to respond, smiling over him. Ash stared at the table, not noticing her. "Ash?"

"Be quiet." He responded

"Wh..what?"Serena said.

"Something's not right, Serena."

"What is it, Ash?"Ash descended under the table, and dragged a small boy with Green hair, about Bonnie's age right out from under there. He held him above the table, like a spectacle to be seen.

"What!?" Everyone said in unison. There aren't exactly many times where a boy gets pulled up from under a table.

"Bet you didn't notice me...! He he he!" He devilishly laugh

"Why were you crawling under our table?" Ash interrogated him.

"That's rude! Wait, it's rude, right, Clemont?" "Yeah, it is! That's apparently rude!" "Let me go!" He complained.

"Not until you tell us why you're here."Serena replied.

"I don't listen to ugly girls!" He pulled out his tongue.

"Why, you…" Serena spat out and was about ot strangel the boy

"Excuse my little brother." A girl walked up to the was Dark green haired girl wearing a long blue dress with a summer was about the same age as Serena.

"Sorry" She said" My little brother go lost during our shopping. I hope he didint cause trouble" The girl said and took the boys hand. She scold him for while before turning to look Ash.

"Not at all" Ash respond politely

"By the way, you can drop my brother." The little boy slipped out of Ash's hands like a slippery snake. Before she took off with her devilish little brother, but before leaving she left a letter with a big red heart on the table.

"_Wait...a love letter!" _Serena panic"_Please, don't read it..._"

Ash opened the letter and started to read it in his mind.

"What does it say Ash?" Bonnie asked

"Its an invitation to a party thats been held tomorrow at Hotel Richissime" Ash spoke and showed his friends a ticket that was platinum color and had letters that were written in gold color.

"Thats an invitation to the Jewel Tiara festival!" Bonnie cheered.

"Jewel...What.." Ash asked

"Are you telling me you dont know?" Serena said" Its a party that is held week before the Princess festival…."

"Princess Festival..." Ash shiverd.

"Whats the matter Ash?" Glemont asked

"Oh nothing. Just some bad memories" Ash said and guickly recoverd.

"Now as I was saying" Serena said" Its a party where Twelve girls are chosen to compete in a series of challenges and the winner will get to become what is called Princess queen"

"Whats so special about it"Ash asked

" Its every womans dream. They will get 90% discount of everything. Avail to eat as much as they want in any restoraunt and other thinks that would make any woman jelousy. Sadly it only effects on that day only but the title is permanent until the queen loses a princess festival or Jewel Tiara festival or doesn't compete the next year" Bonnie explained

"And how to do know so much about it?" Clemont asked

"I watch it every year with mom" Bonnie respond.

"But why did I get an invatation for it?" Ash puzzeld.

"Its because your this years league winner Ash" Bonnie answer" Its tradition that the League winner of the year to get a invitation to it"

"Oh I see" Ash said while looking at the ticket" Well why not. The plane to kanto wil not be leaving any time soon Thanks to the horrible weather in kanto"

"Can we come too?"Bonnie beamed

"Sure. It says here that I can bring max three people with me" Ash respond

"Yippee" Bonnie cheered" This is gonna be Fun. Who knows I might find a wife for big brother..."

"OH NO YOUR NOT!" Clemont spat out" That would be so embarrassing. I forbit you to ask that from any girl"

"Oh come on brother" Bonnie spoke" I have to find you someone to take care of you"

"_Wait...a party full of beautiful girls.."_Serena though_" What If one of them charms Ash and…No thats not possible_._ Ash is not into those type of girls...right?"_

* * *

**Chapter 1 completed **

**if you have any comments, tips or an idea for the story please tell **

**till next time**


End file.
